Frozen Numb
by ViolenceInViolet
Summary: A short ItaDei story that I wrote the other night.. It's kind of heartbreaking but still sweet at the same time. Hope you like it and please review it with a comment! :


Frozen Numb.

He lay next to their secret spot by the river looking up at the horizon, letting the cold winter air swirl around him like a longing whisper. A whisper matching his aching heart's own one. He let his numb hand slowly pick up a handful of snow and then watching as the wind swirled it around in the frozen air like tiny diamonds.  
>It had been two months now, two months since he'd lost him. His raven, his heart. Since that evil ripped him away from him, erased him from this world. Turned him into dust.<p>

A single tear rolled down his pale cheek leaving a cold trail that softly turned to ice. He didn't feel the cold anymore, he'd been out there for hours and he's body had since long started to get numb. It didn't bother him; he felt kind of a relieved that his outer body now matched the inner one. The numbness was complete. He turned his icy eyes up at the red and yellow sky again; the red reminded him of Sasori. His Danna that had told him not to cry, to see the positive in it, it was art right? His raven had turned into art? Another tear slid down his now light blue cheek freezing on its way. Silly Danna.. Didn't he know that he didn't want to be right about art this time? He didn't want his raven to be fleeting..he wanted him to be eternal. The wind picked up a bit, catching strands of golden hair spreading it out in the snow, gold mixing with white. Life wasn't eternal, it was fleeting and beautiful. Only death was eternal, which made it ugly and artless but he refused to let his raven be eternal without him.

The sun started to set and the few longing rays of sunlight lingered on the move less piece of art in the snow. Small snowflakes started to fall from the sky twirling down at him like they were dancing, it was beautiful.. a small breeze stroked his cheek whispering softly to him.

"_Dei.." _

He didn't react to the sound of his raven's voice, it had echoed in his mind too many times for him to listen to it anymore. A gentle warm hand placed itself lightly on his cheek making him slowly turn his head to the side, the snow crunching ever so lightly. There beside him sat his raven looking at him with sad and loving eyes. Another tear fell down and hit the raven's hand, icy eyes shaking lightly at the sight.

"Itachi..you're here.." His voice was weak from the cold, barely audible.

"You're back, how?" He slowly and shakily reached out after the dark angel beside him.

The raven caught his hand softly shaking his head slowly.

"I'm only here because of you, you're slipping Dei. Your light is fading, you can't let it.." Soft warm hands stroke the frozen ones fondly looking sadly down at the blonde. "You need to stay here.."

He shook his head slowly smiling softly. "This world is not mine anymore, I stopped belonging to it the day you left me..the day you died." Pale blue lips smiled comforting at the worried angel at his side. "It's okey, I'm not scared..My time here is done; it's time for me to return to you, to turn into art." The raven knew he couldn't change the blonde's mind that all hope he had fort his world had run out and it was he's time to leave. The dark angel leaned down and pressed his soft warm lips against the blue frozen once in a loving comforting gesture.

"I love you Dei and you've crossed the line, there's no turning back now.." He reached out and stroked his cheek softly "Any minute now you'll join me again.."  
>The blonde could feel his heart starting to slow down and the tingling in his body stopping. He knew his time was up and his lips formed into a weak smile sighting a long relived sight "Finally.."<p>

The following morning a group of people dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on found a frozen body next to the river. The person had been dead since long and it looked utterly at peace, a soft smile frozen in place on the blue lightly snow covered lips. The blue haired woman in the group turned her head slowly at the sunrise; a soft smile placed itself on her lips as she watched the shapes of one blonde and one raven holding each other in their arms once again.


End file.
